The Pickety Witch
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: The pickety witch, the pickety witch, who's got a kiss for the pickety witch? KrisHo/Sho-ai/inspired by sleepy hollow 'The Pickety Witch' game.


**The Pickety Witch**

**Pairing: KrisHo**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: EXO belongs to SM Ent., their parents and God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Sho-ai, AU, OOC**

**Note: Ide untuk ff ini muncul setelah aku nonton sleepy hollow dimana Katrina bermain game 'The Pickety Witch'.**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang ia berdiri di depan mansion keluarga Xi. Seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Luhan untuk menghadiri pestanya. Tapi, namja cina itu benar-benar tahu kelemahannya. Hanya dengan imbalan sebuah plushie, ia akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Luhan.

Ia mengetuk pintu depan mansion tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras, dan pintu itu dibuka oleh sang tuan rumah sendiri. "Kris! Kau datang! Ayo masuk, pestanya sudah mulai!"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti luhan memasuki mansion setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu depan kembali. Keadaan mansion tersebut sudah seperti kapal pecah. Di dinding terdapat coret-coretan abstrak entah ditulis dengan apa, tapi ia yakin pasti digosok pun tidak akan hilang. Banyak air atau alkohol mungkin yang tumpah ke lantai dan sepertinya ia melihat muntahan juga. Dan, oh tidak. Mereka menjadikan foto keluarga Xi sebagai sasaran bermain dart. Ia tidak yakin Luhan akan tetap hidup jika Babanya melihat ini semua. Yap, Kris mengenal Tuan Xi.

Kris kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Luhan. Luhan membawanya ke sekelompok anak yang berdiri mengelilingi seorang namja yang mengenakan penutup mata. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain sesuatu, jika dilihat dari gerak gerik dan ekspresi mereka.

"The pickety witch, the pickety witch, who's got a kiss for the pickety witch?" ucap namja dengan penutup mata itu dan memegang wajah Kris. "Apakah ini Chanyeol?"

"Aniya, aku hanya orang asing." entah hal apa yang membuat Kris menjawab seperti itu. Tapi, ia memang orang asing bagi namja itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiahnya." ucap namja itu lalu mencium bibir Kris. Kris awalnya hanya diam saja. Well, siapa yang tidak shock jika tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang menciummu. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Ia baru akan melumat bibir namja itu saat namja itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Namja itu melepas penutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Kris. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kris berkenalan. "Kim Joonmyeon imnida, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Suho."

"Kris Wu." Kris menerima uluran tangan Joonmyeon. Ia bisa merasakan kulit putih Joonmyeon yang lembut di tangannya. Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon, tapi itu pasti akan terlihat aneh.

"Ah, Suho! Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Kris rupanya!" tiba-tiba Luhan muncul di antara mereka. Luhan menarik tangan Kris, berusaha membawanya pergi. "Ayo Kris! Ikut Aku!"

"Luhan-ge, aku pulang dulu, ne? Aku sudah ditunggu hyungku!" ucap Joonmyeon seraya mengambil tasnya. Kris menatapnya kecewa, padahal ia berharap bisa mengenal Joonmyeon lebih jauh.

"Ah, nde. Hati-hati di jalan Suho-ah!" ucap Luhan. Suho mengangguk dan nelambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris dan luhan. Ia sempat tersenyum manis ke arah Kris sebelum jeluar dari pintu depan mansion Xi.

Kris hanya berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan namja manis itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamitu hujan turun tiba-tiba, beruntung Kris selalu membawa payungnya. Ia sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya saat ia melihat seseorang yang familiar.  
Rambut merah berponi, kulit putih susu, wajah cantik, bibir tipis berwarna pink.

"Joonmyeon-ssi!" panggilnya. Namja yang dipanggilnya menolehkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Meskipun saat itu keadaaan gelap, samar-samar ia bisa melihat senyuman manis namja itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Joonmyeon di bangku halte tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku menunggu hujan reda." jawab Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak mempunyai mobil ataupun motor, dan aku ketinggalan bis terakhir tadi. Uangku juga tidak cukup untuk naik taksi, sementara rumahku jauh dari sini jadi tidak mungkin berlari."

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku?" tawar Kris. "Aku bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi kurasa payungku cukup untuk dua orang."

"Ah, nde. Gomawo." ucap Joonmyeon.

Kris membuka kembali payungnya dan berjalan menembus hujan dengan Joonmyeon di sampingnya. Kadang, tangan atau pundak mereka bersentuhan. Dan saat itu, Kris merasa aneh. Ia merasa seperti ada yang mengelitiki perutnya dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia penasaran, apakah Joonmyeon juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ng.. Kau tinggal di mana Joonmyeon-ssi?"

"Rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari sini."

"Oh, nde."

Tidak lama kemudian, Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Joonmyeon membuka pagarnya dan mempersilakan Kris mengantarnya sampai beranda.

"Gomabseumnida, Kris-ssi." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Gwaenchanayo, dan tolong panggil aku Yifan saja dan hilangkan embel-embel '-ssi' itu."

"Nde, sekali lagi gomabseumnida." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku berhutang budi padamu, bagaimana caraku membalasnya?"

"How about dinner with me this saturday and a kiss?" ucap Yifan sambil menyeringai. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibir Kris. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, lalu Joonmyeon melepaskan ciumannya.

"There, you've got your kiss." ucap Joonmyeon dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Joonmyeon membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Sebelum ia masuk, ia masih sempat berkata pada Kris.  
"Pick me up at five this saturday. Annyeong, Yifan."

Ingatkan Kris untuk berterima kasih pada Luhan setelah ini.

**Owari**

**Aku lupa arti 'Pickety Witch' karena itu aku menggunakan bahasa inggrisnya saja.**

**Aku merasa game 'The Pickety Witch' itu menarik saat melihat Katrina memainkannya.**

**Setelah menonton Sleepy Hollow aku langsung menulis ff ini dan ff ini salah satu ff yang paling cepat kubuat. Aku menulis ff ini di ipodku karena itu maaf jika fontnya aneh atau susah dibaca.**

**Jangan lupa mereview. Kalau ingin memberikan kritik atau saran gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Di sini tidak menerima bash ataupun flame.**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
